


Sleepover Sunday

by iwasnthere622



Series: Zason Oneshots [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Showers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: Zack sleeps over at Jason's.





	Sleepover Sunday

Zack shifted, waking slowly. He yawned, reaching out before he'd even opened his eyes and smiling when his searching hand found the warm body laying next to him.

 

He rolled over, moving closer and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend, tangling their legs and propping himself up on his elbow.

 

"Morning," he said, voice rough with sleep, leaning over to share a chaste kiss.

 

Jason smiled, turning his head for the kiss and taking in the sight of Zack sleepy and safe -- he'd never get tired of seeing this.

 

"Morning," Jason said, slightly more awake, pressing back into Zack. He was more than willing to be the little spoon.

 

"Mm," Zack hummed, tightening his hold. "Team's up?"

 

"Yeah," Jason said, looking back at his phone and the open group chat, where Kim was complaining that her new kitten had slept on her head last night snoring in her ear, and Billy and Trini was demanding pictures. "Did I wake you?"

 

Zack shook his head, leaning to kiss Jason's shoulder, trailing kisses where he could reach. "Nah."

 

Jason grinned, adding his own comment to the chat and lifting the phone so Zack could see the picture Kim had sent of the kitten.

 

"Aw," Zack smiled, watching Jason type as much and laughing at the barrage of _wait Zack is with you?_ messages.

 

Jason typed into the chat that Zack had slept over, and they both laughed when Zack's phone buzzed on the nightstand.

 

"Tell Crazy Girl I have my hands full, can't chat with her right now," Zack said, watching the chat with Jason and the new round of questions his message caused.

 

Jason rolled his eyes but thanked Kim and Billy for the congrats messages, Trini pretending to be disgusted with them.

 

Jason set his phone aside, turning in Zack's hold to face him. "So, what did you want to do today?"

 

Zack grinned, pressing forward to kiss Jason, making him laugh. "That's not an answer!"

 

"It totally is," Zack argued, kissing him again, hands roaming over his chest. "Did I mention that I love that you sleep shirtless?"

 

Jason rolled his eyes, blushing a little. "Only a hundred times."

 

"Never wear a shirt again," Zack said firmly.

 

Jason laughed. "You should talk! Your abs have abs."

 

Zack grinned. "So what you're saying is... you think I'm hot?"

 

Jason huffed, pushing Zack back so he could roll on top of him. "Very."

 

Zack smirked, tugging Jason into a longer kiss.

 

"Mm," Jason sighed. "Shower, then breakfast?"

 

Zack pouted. "Nooo, let's just stay in bed all day."

 

"We can't--"

 

"Says who?"

 

"You're ridiculous," Jason said, nipping at Zack's lips before pushing up, standing and pulling Zack up and out of bed.

 

Zack protested, but he let Jason pull him up, following him to the bathroom and sneaking kisses when he could, grinning as they stepped into the shower together, admiring his view.

 

"Didn't get enough of me last night?" Jason teased, beginning to wash up.

 

"Never," Zack replied easily, catching Jason's soapy hands with his own and kissing him again. "You're addicting, Red."

 

"Good," Jason smirked, wiggling from Zack's grip. "C'mon, I'm hungry."

 

"You have the hottest guy on the planet naked in your shower, and all you can think about is food," Zack groaned, teasing.

 

"We'll need the energy for round two," Jason winked, delighted by Zack's light flush.

 

"Don't you mean round three... or four?" Zack countered.

 

Jason laughed. "I'll have a thousand rounds with you and it won't be enough."

 

Zack full on blushed, dropping his forehead to Jason's shoulder to hide his face. "You're so corny," he complained.

 

Jason just wrapped his arms around him. "You love me anyway."

 

Zack lifted his head, meeting Jason's eyes, small smile on his face. "Yeah," he agreed softly, watching Jason's smile light up his face, kissing him.


End file.
